cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 22
Liga Mundo Season 22 ran from April 2, 2015 to July 5, 2015. AS Accelerando joined as an expansion team for Liga Mundo Season 22 on March 10, 2015 after the Tercera Liga season had ended at the conclusion of Season 21. Five days later, the league went through contraction during the off-season which followed when Debate Land Orators, Syracuse Salty Dogs, and Transvaal Bothas (the three-worst clubs in the Tercera Liga) were wounded up and disbanded by league authorities on March 25, 2015. This resulted in the league going from 27 to 24 teams and re-balancing the three divisions at 8 teams each. With the shedding of the three weakest links, the season was anticipated to become one of the strongest and most competitive on the field in many seasons. On May 15, 2015 Østsiden IL submitted an application to join the league in Season 23. The new club was founded by MalcolmReynolds, former owner and manager of A.M. Adepts FC, Anfield Kopites FC, and Skagafjörður Nords AFC. The club application was approved by league authorities on June 20, 2015. The fifth UCFA Champions Cup was not held due to the shorter season from league contraction. Final Standings Regular Season LM Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. Retirements & Departures *'Matty Doolan' (Templar Forsworn / Templar United) - midfielder, aged 33. Doolan appeared in a total of 277 regular season and cup matches for Templar - the second-most of any player to suit up for the club. He played in the shadow of his linemate, the great midfielder Roger Boyes, as Doolan was ranked second for all midfielders behind Boyes in career matches, career goals (50), career assists (55), and career points (105). He played his 100th legendary match in season 13 on February 13, 2012 and his 200th match in Season 18 on November 28, 2013. Doolan was released by the club on July 5, 2015 at the conclusion of the season. *'Rich Steele' (RMI Armed Forces FC) - midfielder, aged 38. Steele played in 226 career matches, scoring 28 goals and 73 points. Regarded one of the most chippy players in the league, Steele won the inaugural Detlef Botha Trophy in Season 18 reflective for his hard style of play. He retired on July 4, 2015 *'Pálmi Sturluson' (Ocean´s Gold) - goalkeeper, aged 38. Sturluson retired on July 4, 2015 after 101 matches played with the club. *'Dave Murty' (Guajolotes) - midfielder, aged 37. Murty played in 305 career games for the club, scoring 37 goals and 108 points. He played in his 100th legendary match on September 22, 1011, in his 200th match in Season 17 on June 6, 2013, and his 300th match in Season 22 on April 30, 2015. He retired on July 4, 2015. *'Yashar Ahmadi' (Guajolotes) - fullback, aged 38. Ahmadi played in 312 career games, scoring 8 goals and 32 points. He played in his 100th legendary match on May 19, 2011, in his 200th match in Season 16 on January 31, 2013, and in his 300th match in Season 20 on September 29, 2014. He retired on July 4, 2015. *'Pierce O´Shea' (Dynamo Dorpat) - midfielder, aged 35 The career leader for games played by a Dynamo midfielder, O´Shea appeared in 304 career matches for the club. he scored 49 goals and 147 points. He played in his 100th legendary match on March 5, 2012, in his 200th match in Season 18 on November 18, 2013, and in his 300th match in Season 22 on May 28, 2015. He retired on July 4, 2015. *'Hector Howarth' (Arcadia FC / Clube Atlético Santos / Atlético Melloria) goalkeeper, aged 39. Howarth was by far the greatest goalkeeper in the history of the franchise, joining the team when it was based in the Arcadian Empire as Arcadia FC and through two subsequent relocations. He appeared between the posts in 318 career matches, over 160 more than the next keeper listed in the club history books. He scored 1 goal and made the X11 team selections 63 times. Howarth played in his 100th match on February 14, 2011, his 200th match in Season 16 on April 25, 2013, and his 300th match in Season 21 on February 12, 2015. League MVP Raf Pisano (Templar United) was named Liga Mundo MVP and the recipient of the Lois Luis MVP Trophy for Season 22 for the second consecutive season in a row and the third MVP award in the player's career. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career Milestones 300 games *'Derek Boyd' (Nordheim Badgers FC) played in his 300th career match on April 27, 2015 *'Dave Murty' (Guajolotes) played in his 300th career match on April 30, 2015 *'Cary Mitchell' (Swamplandia Sinners) played in his 300th career match on May 7, 2015 *'Pierce O´Shea' (Dynamo Dorpat) played in his 300th career match on May 28, 2015 200 games *'Pablo Hiesteban' (Templar United) played in his 200th career match on May 4, 2015 *'Greg Perry' (Templar United) played in his 200th career match on May 11, 2015 *'Jakob Kruger' (Transvaal Springboks) played in his 200th career match on June 8, 2015 *'Robert Judge' (Clachnacuddin) played in his 200th career match on June 11, 2015 Manager of the Season Runningcow, the manager of Guajolotes, picked up his second Liga Mundo Manager of the Season award as he cleaned house with 24 points earned in the X11 Manager Rankings. With a 9-point lead, his closest challenger in the Primera Liga and ultimately the league race, was Cyphon88 (Templer United) who finished somewhat back in second-place with 15 points. Manager Reichlep (VolNation Volunteers) picked up the Segunda Liga Manager award while Manager RevR (TNFR Twilight Titans FC) repeated with his second, back-to-back Tercera Liga Manager Award. Manager of the Season award rankings are based on X11 Manager point totals accumulated during the regular season for each round of matches - with Primera managers earning 3 points per X11 Manager selection, Segunda managers 2 points, and Tercera managers 1 point. Ties in the rankings are decided by overall league placement. SEASON 22 MANAGER RANKINGS & POINTS *Guajolotes = 24 (Liga Mundo & Primera Manager of the Season) *Templar United = 15 *VolNation Volunteers = 8 (Segunda Manager of the Season) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC = 6 (Tercera Manager of the Season) *Transvaal Springboks = 4 *Plymouth City FC = 4 *AFC Merry Men = 4 *Marseille FC = 4 *AS Accelerando = 4 *Atlético Melloria = 3 *The Fighting Sherms = 2 *Bethlehem FC = 2 *Ashie Road 11 = 2 *FC Konkrage = 1 *Estrella Roja = 1 Copa Cato XV First Round Matches played on April 6 and April 13, 2015 *Atlético Melloria defeated AS Accelerando (3-0; 1-2) *Guajolotes defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (2-1; 4-1) *River Plate defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (3-1; 3-0) *Marseille FC defeated AFC Merry Men (0-2; 4-0) *Bethlehem FC defeated Estrella Roja (5-0; 4-0) *Templar United defeated SC Jeniçer Tirana (4-0; 4-0) *Clachnacuddin defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-2; 2-0) *Ocean´s Gold defeated FC Konkrage (4-0; 1-0) Second Round Matches played on April 20 and April 27, 2015 *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Ocean´s Gold (1-2; 3-1) *Clachnacuddin defeated VolNation Volunteers (1-0; 2-2) *Templar United defeated Swamplandia Sinners (3-3; 4-1) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Bethlehem FC (4-3; 3-1) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Marseille FC (2-0; 5-0) *The Fighting Sherms defeated River Plate (2-1; 1-1) *Guajolotes defeated Plymouth City FC (3-0; 2-3) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Atlético Melloria (1-1; 0-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on May 4 and May 11, 2015 *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (2-2; 4-1) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Dynamo Dorpat (2-1; 2-2) *Templar United defeated The Fighting Sherms (2-2; 3-0) *Clachnacuddin defeated Guajolotes (2-1; 0-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on May 18 and May 25, 2015 *Transvaal Springboks defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (3-2; 2-3 3-1 PK) *Clachnacuddin defeated Templar United (1-1; 3-0) Copa Cato XV Finals Matches played on June 1 and June 8, 2015 *Clachnacuddin defeated Transvaal Springboks (2-0; 1-1) UCFA Champions Cup The fifth UCFA Champions Cup was not held due to the shorter season from league contraction. Challenge Cup competitions Inverness Cup VI Friendly matches played on June 15 and June 29, 2015 *Clachnacuddin defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-0; 2-0) Team Pages *Estrella Roja *Gopher City Pippas FC *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks Nation and Member Pages *VolNation *Cataduanes Free State *Gopherbashi *Transvaal (Botha) Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer